1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the world-wide effort to develop power sources that are not dependent upon hydrocarbon fossil fuels. More particularly, this invention relates to a high power wind turbine with a kinetic accumulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind is a substantial source of power. However, wind is not a consistent source of power in that it blows at rather high rates at times and at other times is almost completely calm.
Previous efforts to accumulate energy generated by wind power have been generally unsuccessful because such previous efforts have been directed to the generation of 60 cycles current at constant speed.
The following prior art was uncovered by applicant during a patentability search:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee Date of Issue ______________________________________ 3,609,426 Gaul September 28, 1971 3,222,533 MacKay December 7, 1965 2,563,279 Rushing August 7, 1951 2,547,636 Fumagalli April 3, 1951 2,517,135 Rudisill August 1, 1950 2,112,633 Moon March 29, 1938 1,936,233 Groves November 21, 1933 684,054 Fuqua et al. October 8, 1901 ______________________________________